kissfandomcom-20200222-history
Sonic Boom
Sonic Boom is the 19th studio album and the first in 11 years from band Kiss, released on October 6, 2009.11 The album was recorded at Conway Recording Studios in Hollywood, CA and produced by the band's co-leader Paul Stanley and co-produced by Greg Collins.12 A fan routed North American tour promoted the album along with international shows throughout 2010, which included the band headlining the Rock am Ring festival in Germany. The cover artwork was created by artist Michael Doret who has worked with Kiss previously to create the cover of their 1976 album Rock and Roll Over.13 Wal-Mart is the exclusive distributor of the album in the US and Canada,11 selling it as a three disc package including the new album, the album Kiss Klassics (a completely re-recorded greatest hits album already and exclusively released in Japan as Jigoku-Retsuden), and six song live DVD recorded April 5, 2009 in Buenos Aires, Argentina as part of the South American leg of the Kiss Alive/35 World Tour. The album was sold as a digipak including a 20 page booklet. The album's first single was announced on the band's official website to be "Modern Day Delilah".10 The album was also released on limited edition 180 gram vinyl and was pressed into five colors (red, green, black, blue and purple) with 1000 copies pressed of each RIAA: Gold Track listing Disc 2 Bonus CD: Compilation Jigoku-Retsuden or Kissology. Disc 3 DVD - Live in Buenos Aires #"Deuce" #"Hotter Than Hell" #"C'mon and Love Me" #"Watchin' You" #"100,000 Years" #"Rock and Roll All Nite" Singles Modern Day Delilah "Modern Day Delilah" was announced and released as the lead single off of Sonic Boom on August 19, 2009 to radio. The song was Kiss' first single release in 11 years, the song's predecessor being "You Wanted the Best" which was released in 1998 off the band's Psycho Circus album. Due to early previews of the album, the song has gained positive feedback from both critics and fans, and has been compared to the band's '70s work.1215 The song was played on the Kiss Alive/35 World Tour. The music video for this song leaked online on the first days of December and was officially released on December 9, 2009 and premiered on Yahoo! The video is topped and tailed by footage of giant sized members of Kiss walking through Detroit. The video went on to top UK music video channel Scuzz's "Most Rockin: Viewer Request Show" chart on December 3, 2009. The single was released as Downloadable Content for Guitar Hero 5 and Band Hero on 11/19/09 along with the singles: "I Was Made for Lovin' You" and "Lick It Up".16 Modern Day Delilah peaked at #50 on the Billboard Rock songs chart. 17 This song is also used for their opening song for Sonic Boom Over Europe Tour and The Hottest Show on Earth Tour. Say Yeah The song was added to their shows on their Kiss Alive/35 World Tour roughly halfway through the fifth leg. Later on, it was mentioned during Kiss' Facebook concert broadcast that "Say Yeah" was going to be the next single off of Sonic Boom. Finally, on December 5, it was announced that the single would be released to radios on December 8.10 The single was released on the second week of January 2010 in Argentina. "Say Yeah" also hit #1 on February 5, 2010 on a Russian Radio Chart after debuting at #1 Never Enough "Never Enough" was released as the new radio single from Sonic Boom in early June 2010 and was mentioned on KISSonline.com. The song was not incorporated into the band's setlist on its 2010 Summer Tour of the United States and Canada. Personnel *Paul Stanley – vocals, rhythm guitar *Gene Simmons – vocals, bass *Tommy Thayer – lead guitar, vocals *Eric Singer – drums, vocals Category:Studio Albums Category:Sonic Boom Category:Albums